Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{3} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{7}{3} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 14}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{98}{15}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{8}{15}$